


are you up?

by choara



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hongjoong is worried, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Seonghwa is a good student, Seonghwa is working too hard, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Stress Relief, University Student Park Seonghwa, i have a thesis deadline while writing this, producer kim hongjoong, pure SOFT, pure fluff, this is just me justifying my procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choara/pseuds/choara
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa are up in the middle of the night and decide to have a video call.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	are you up?

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you do if you have a thesis deadline? yes, you write everything but the thesis.

_Are you up?_

_Yeah_

_Great._

“What’s up?” Seonghwa says to the phone.  
“You sound like talking to your friend.”  
“Well, aren’t you?”  
“I really thought we were something,” he says whining.  
“Oh, shut up, Joong. Everyone knows you’re my babe”  
“That’s better.” Seonghwa knows Hongjoong is smiling. Nothing happens for the next minutes. Neither of them is talking, the only sound you can hear is Seonghwa typing on his laptop and Hongjoong clicking his mouse.  
“Let’s switch to video, huh?”  
“I’d love that.”

Seonghwa’s heart melts as he looks at his screen. Hongjoong is wrapped in Seonghwa’s hoodie, eyes lock to his laptop, headphones clinging on to his neck.   
“Your eye bags are horrible,” Seonghwa cracks the silence.  
“Yours worse,” Hongjoong now looks to his phone screen. Seonghwa is wearing his pajamas, even though he is still sitting on his desk doing his thesis.

Hongjoong takes a look at his boyfriend. Seonghwa looks too stressed and tired, and Hongjoong hates he can’t be there for him. “How is it going?”   
“I’ve never been this stressed all my life.”  
“That’s why I told you to quit uni, but you didn’t listen to me.”  
“Not everyone has your talent, honey.”  
“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Hongjoong lets out a small laugh. The voice Seonghwa misses too much, but he’s too shy to say it.  
“How about your song?”  
“I’m working on a new one now.” Hongjoong’s eyes are now back to his laptop.  
“Does it mean they approve the previous one?”  
Hongjoong nods, eyes still on his computer, but he doesn’t hide his wide smile. Seonghwa claps happily and sings a congratulation song.  
“The neighbors will hear if you keep singing that loud.”  
Seonghwa chuckles, “Nonsense. They’re used to it.”

There is no sound coming from each of them for the next 30 minutes. Seonghwa and Hongjoong are too drawn in their works. Hongjoong does not even put his attention on his phone screen, meanwhile, Seonghwa checks the mini-window on his laptop screen that shows Hongjoong’s face from time to time. Sometimes Seonghwa forgets that Hongjoong has a habit to check himself out at a mirror every time he sees one. And that’s how Seonghwa doesn’t realize that Hongjoong is actually checking him back. 

“Hwa, you should sleep.” Hongjoong softly says, afraid he will scare Seonghwa who is too focused on his thesis. There is no answer from Seonghwa, he keeps typing and erasing it when he thinks the words do not make any sense.  
“I can’t.” It comes out as a whisper. Too soft, Hongjoong almost doesn't hear it. “I can’t, Joong.”  
“What do you mean?” Hongjoong doesn’t get an immediate answer. “Seonghwa, what do you mean? What can’t you do? Are you okay, babe?”  
Seonghwa perks at the nickname and looks at his boyfriend who is giving him full attention. Hongjoong looks tired, but above all, he looks worried. He hesitates, he can’t tell him. Seonghwa doesn’t want Hongjoong to spend his energy on him. Hongjoong has his own problems, and Seonghwa doesn’t want to add more.  
Seonghwa smiles. He forces it, “Yes, Joong, everything’s fine. I’m okay.”  
“No, you are not. Tell me, Hwa. Tell me what happens in your brain right now.” Hongjoong demands. Seonghwa just gives a small laugh, assuring him that he is completely okay. Hongjoong doesn’t buy it, of course, but he doesn’t want Seonghwa to spend his already drained energy on a stupid argument.

“It's almost two.”  
Hongjoong looks at the clock on the studio wall. Time does fly so fast. Sometimes Hongjoong just wants to have a talk with the time to ask them a favor to slow down a bit.  
“Let’s end this, alright? I wanna go to sleep.” Seonghwa says. He doesn’t forget his smile, to assure Hongjoong that, once again, he is fine.  
“You’re really going to sleep, right?”  
“Of course! You are the one who wants me to sleep, aren’t you?”   
“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Hongjoong finds a slight relief hearing Seonghwa’s cheerful tone, “Good night, then.”  
“Night, Joong. Don’t forget to rest, okay?”  
“Yeah, I will.”

Hongjoong’s phone screen is dark, and the studio suddenly feels colder once Seonghwa ends the call. Meanwhile, Seonghwa is still sitting with his laptop, reading the words on his screen, and thinking whether he can use it as his source for arguments. In the studio, Hongjoong cannot move his attention to his work, he keeps thinking about his boyfriend. Seonghwa is not fine, and Hongjoong knows it. And so Hongjoong decides to turn off all his devices and takes a rest.

Hongjoong fetches a taxi as soon as possible he steps out of the building. In just thirty minutes, Hongjoong gets off from the taxi and finds himself in front of a familiar door in the next two minutes. He feels thankful, either to the taxi driver or to the fact that Seoul’s traffic is not that crowded. It’s almost three in the morning, anyway, and city buses will not be operating even in the next hour. He carefully opens the door, afraid he will distract the owner of this studio apartment from his work.   
“Hongjoong? Is that you?” Seonghwa’s voice beams through the dark. He doesn’t even bother to turn his back to check who opens his door at this late.  
“Hey. I thought you were sleeping. I was just checking if you’re okay.” Hongjoong’s sentences sound more like a question.  
Seonghwa continues his typing, “I am, Joong. You don’t have to come all the way here to check on me.”  
“You sure you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
Seonghwa’s voice almost breaks while trying to keep his wall stands high. And that’s how Hongjoong walks slowly to Seonghwa, puts his hands on Seonghwa’s tensed shoulder, and lets his chin rests on Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa feels more relaxed when he finds the familiar feeling of being intimate with his boyfriend. Slowly, Hongjoong’s hands move forward to take a hold of Seonghwa’s. Hongjoong closes more gap between them with a hug, and Seonghwa lets himself fall into it. A minute later, Seonghwa lets himself go from the warmest hug he has ever gotten and walks to the kitchen to take a glass of water. Hongjoong watches him.

Before Seonghwa reaches his chair, Hongjoong pulls Seonghwa to the bed and gives another hug. He holds Seonghwa tightly and rubs his back; Seonghwa is almost broken, and Hongjoong tries to grab a hold.   
“You are not okay. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what’s bugging you,” Seonghwa doesn’t answer, but Hongjoong can hear a sniffle. Hongjoong keeps rubbing Seonghwa’s back, “That’s okay, let it all out, Hwa. Just let it all out.”  
The second Seonghwa lets his wall down, Hongjoong’s shirt is wet from Seonghwa’s tears. Seonghwa is crying and crying—he doesn’t know he could cry this hard. Seonghwa keeps crying, and Hongjoong makes sure to absorb all the tears.

The next thing Seonghwa knows, he wakes up on his bed with Hongjoong’s hand on his waist hugging him. It’s ten o’clock, and his stomach grumbles; crying surely takes all your energy away. But Seonghwa decides to scoot closer to Hongjoong and hugs him.  
“Thank you, and I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you worry. You also have problems in the studio, right?” Seonghwa says with his face nuzzles on Hongjoong’s neck.  
Hongjoong rubs Seonghwa’s back and pats his hair in response, “Good morning, babe. Please don’t do that again, okay? We all have problems, and we need to share it with people.”  
“I know. It’s just… I don’t want to be a burden, you know.”  
“Sharing what’s bugging you is never be a burden, trust me. You just need to find the right person who wants to listen.”  
Seonghwa looks up, and Hongjoong finds his way to kiss Seonghwa’s forehead. They both smile. They know they have found the right person to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @yellowpastels for some trash posts ehe


End file.
